


Tifa's really long, super horrid, not at all very great day

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Original Work
Genre: Breast Inflation, Come Inflation, F/M, Gang Rape, Large Breasts, Multi, Nipple Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Scat, Tit Torture, Ultra Hardcore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: A customer of her bar finds out that Tifa is making ends meet through prostitution. He blackmails her into becoming his sex slave. Things just go down sharply from there.





	Tifa's really long, super horrid, not at all very great day

**Author's Note:**

> So, like all my RP works, this is not for the faint of heart. Seriously, mind the tags, everything is graphic.
> 
> I have a bunch of logs that I've never posted, so I'm going to try to work my way through them slowly. The ----- are because a post apparently got lost somewhere and I couldn't remember what went there, but you can more or less imagine what occurred pretty easily.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tifa woke hazily, feeling warm and happy... until the memories of the day before struck her! She was now living with a truly vile man, a frequent customer of hers at the bar had found her out on her new job as well... a prostitute, and had blackmailed her! She was now forced to live with him or he would tell everyone about her change in career, and her bar would be done for!

So, with no other choice, she moved in with him, and now he pretty much had control of her until she found some way to break his hold on her!

Danny grinned widely to himself the moment he woke up that morning. He was in a great mood. After all, how many men got to say that they had managed to turn one of the hottest (and strongest) women in town into their own personal fuck slave? He got out of bed and resisted the urge to dash over to her room. Instead he went to the bathroom and sat up on the counter.

"Rise and shine, cock whore! Get in here, now!!" he barked, not caring if any of his neighbors heard.

Tifa flinched at the shout, and grimacing stood up, wrapping the covers around herself, and walked through the apartment, looking for her new 'master' until she found him in his bathroom, gods she hated this.

Danny smirked and pulled out his dick. "Time for breakfast, babe." he said with a wide grin, waving his cock in her direction. He stroked the 11 inch meatstick with both hands, a little precum already leaking from his cock.

Tifa took a disgusted step back, the site of that obscenely sized cock was gross! And it wasn't even hard yet! She may be a prostitute, but she had class! She had never even had a cock half that size. "I... I can't have that, it's.. um.. too big!" She half said, half shouted.

Danny's expression fell and he gave her a blank stare. "Oh...I see..." he murmured, absently stroking his cock. "I guess you'd rather have a couple dozen smaller cocks fucking you senseless down at the bar then, huh?" he said nonchalantly.

Tifa gasped, "W-wait, no.... I will, um, suck your.... cock." Her voice went from loud to a soft mumble as she shuffled forwards, blushing and looking more than a little unhappy with the situation.

Danny smirked again and nodded. "That's right, princess. Come here." he said. As soon as she was close enough, he put a hand on the back of her head to keep her in place. He had to resist the urge to burst out laughing when he suddenly let loose a torrent of piss from his cock straight into her face. It was like being hosed in the face!

Tifa, the stupid dumb slut that she was, opened her mouth in shock as that happened, causing her sweet mouth to be filled with noxious liquids. The acrid piss soaked her hair, ran down her body, drenching the sheet she had wrapped around herself, and turned filled her eyes, stinging them, she coughed and spluttered, but couldn't move away from the strong grip on her head.

Danny grinned and, after making sure that her face, hair and neck (if not the rest of her body) were completely soaked, he pushed her head down on his cock. "Oh, look at the mess you've made! You got the floor all wet!" he yanked the piss soaked sheet off of her and let it fall to the floor. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of those piss soaked sweater muffins and her plump lips stretched lewdly around the head of his cock.

Tifa's pouty pink plump lips were stretched to there limit around the fat cock head, it was obscenely big, and she could barely cope, it felt like her jaw would dislocate! She grunted as her sheet was torn off her, exposing her naked piss soaked body to the world, her fat torture target tits dripping with piss, and ready for use.

Danny panted as he continued to piss, filling her mouth to the point of bulging with the acrid liquid waste. She'd either have to drink it or drown. He removed his hand from her head and used them to grab her by the nipples and yank her closer, forcing that thick piece of meat further into her mouth and right up against her throat. He started twisting her nipples and using them to pull her tits far apart before letting the go and watching them fall to slap against one another.

Tifa finally gave up on holding out and choked down the fat mouthful of piss, and not a moment to soon as the brutal cockhead smacked into the back of her throat. She whimpered around the still gushing shaft as her over sensitive udders were so cruelly pulled apart by her nipples, and let to slam together.

Tifa was known to be an excellent fighter, but every fight she had lost had been due to a blow, or blows to the tits, they were just so sensitive that one punch to the fat orbs hurt more than anything else.

Watching the massive fun jugs (with emphisis on the 'fun') flopping around reminded the man of those red handing punching bags at the gym. He chuckled at the thought and then figured, since those tits -were- his to do with whatever he wanted...

He gave her left tit a tentative punch and watched it swing and flop around wildly. He punched it harder in delight. Danny grabbed her head with both hands, pulled her back just slightly and then brought her down on him hard, ramming his cock at her throat hard enough to pop it into her tight passage. Satified that she would have some difficulty managing to even get it out of her throat, he turned his attention back to his new punching bags.

He punched at her wildly with both hands, even going so far as to knee her in the mammaries whenever he got the chance. He doubted that this was what she expected when he had brought her over!

Tifa's throat was bulging obscenely, stretched far further than should be possible by the rough fat shaft penetrating it. She barely noticed the pain though, due to her eyes being wide and leaking tears from the abusive beating her udder-bags were getting. (Of course, it was a beating they so richly deserved.) Every blow on her breasts, every punch, every knee, caused her throat to tighten, flex, and vibrate around the cock in her throat as she tried to scream. She would have passed out if it didn't hurt to much, and her breasts were practically leaping towards the fists and knees that slammed into them, they were being punched so hard.

Danny groaned deeply. Damn, this throat of hers felt so good! He wrapped his legs arounf her back and pushed her head down further on his dick. By now, he had already stopped pissing, having emptied his heavy bladder in and on her body. He pushed her closer and closer to his groin, delighting in how fat her neck was being stretched by his dick, but was surprised when he hit a dead end with still an inch and a half left to go. "What the hell? Come on, you stupid little fuck! Take. It. All!" he barked, punctuation those last few words by pounding hard on the back of her hand with his fists interlocked.

Finally, there was a sudden 'pop,' as his cock broke through her Cardiac sphincter and entered the piss sac that was the girl's stomach. Danny gasped and shuddered sharply at the feeling; like tip fucking an ass while you're already inside it. It was incredible! To be honest, it was the first time a girl had ever taken him down their throat, let alone in her stomach! Man, she was good! He grabbed her nipples once more and use them to stretch and wrap her tits around his legs, pulling them taunt.

Tifa's eyes rolled up into her head, constantly leaking tears that ran down her face, adding a salty after taste to the putrid taste of cock. It was so deep inside her, she couldn't even feel half of it, but she could tell due to how hard it was for her chest to move, she couldn't breathe at all because of the meatstick, and he was still abusing her tits! They were covered in bruises now, even as her wrapped them around his hairy legs, why was this happening to her, she had done nothing to deserve such abuse!

But as far as Danny was concerned, those tits of hers alone warrented this kind of abuse and the fact that she was indeed a hooker justified it. He pulled her nipples closer and closer together. "Let's see if I actually remember anything from my days as a scout." he said with a snicker. He had to yank on her tits a couple times but got them close enough together to forcibly tie into a normal double knot. He smirked to himself, she was literally stuck with him now!

He got off of the bathroom counter and slowly backed himself over to the toilet, dragging her along with him. He grabbed her hands and pulled them behind his ass as he sat down on the toilet. He grunted softly and pushed, shooting more precum into her piss sac and splattering clumps of shit all over her hands inside of the toilet bowl.

Tifa's eyes were rolling madly now, she couldn't believe the agony in her breasts, they were tied in a knot, how could such a thing even be possible!? If only her fat udders weren't so big and abusable, no normal girl would ever have this happen to them! She screamed loudly, well actually she just vibrated the gut penetrating penis to a nth degree as her delicate and finely manicured hands were coated in masses of stinking shit!

Danny moaned deeply in pleasure. "Shit...so you like that, huh? You like having your tits tied up? Well, you're a kinky little cunt, aren't you?" he asked with a laugh. He let out another hard grunt as a particularly large stream of shit left his ass and filled her palms.

Once he had finally finished with his dump, her hands coated with his waste, he turned her hands around and wiped his ass with the slightly cleaner back of her hands and then her wrists. He stood up and got some tissue paper, using it to clean most of the grime off of her hands (not bothering to be good with it or go under her shit stained nails. Rather than flush the paper, he hooked one of his fingers into her mouth and stretched it open slightly wider and stuffed the shit stained paper into her mouth until it was no longer visible, then did the same to the other side of her mouth.

Tifa's stomach went wild as he pushed the shit stained tissue paper into her mouth, the taste filled her senses, meshing with all the pain she was feeling, she tried to puke, but all it caused is that all the piss in her belly repeatedly splashed up and over the fat intruding cock head, massaging it as her throat went into convulsions! She couldn't feel any more shit on her hands, but that was due to all the strong sensations she was suffering, she didn't realize that there was plenty still slimed up her wrists and over her palms, as well as caked under her nails!

Danny chuckled at the girl's struggles with nausea. It felt like he had put his cock against the streamer inside of a pool or hot tub. This slut just got better and better! He was going to make sure she was his for life. He started walking forward, his movements putting heavy strain on her tied up tits and causing Tifa's ass and legs to be dragged between his legs. He went to the kitchen and began making his breakfast nonchalantly, as if there wasn't a girl currently choking on his dick. He made sure to stand right up against the counters, bucking his hips every now and again in order to repeatedly slam the back of her head and her nipples/tits against something. And he definately paid no mind to the fact that her legs were hitting every chair and wall that they passed.

Tifa was amazed she hadn't passed out, her legs were kicking and her arms were flopping around as she tried to grasp anything, do anything, to get released from this obscene tit-knotted, throat fucked hold. But nothing helped, and she was just repeatedly battered into all sorts of kitchen cupboards, constantly throat fucked all the while.

It was fun. Dragging his new cum dumpster around the kitchen, fucking her senseless, his softball sized milk sacs slapping her on the chin and neck repeatedly. Just so much fun! Danny had almost finished making his breakfast when he felt that all to familiar churning in his balls, telling him that he was about to cum. He groaned softly and leaned against the table, doubled over. He began to hump the table hard and fast, like a dog, actually forgetting that his cock was still inside something, and that that something was getting it's head pounded into the granite somewhat violently.

After four minutes of this, popping his cock in and out of that tight sphincter, he came with a loud cry and a shudder, pressing against the table as obscene amounts of his fertile cock milk flooded her stomach, forcing it to swell largely to accept it volume.

Tifa's head was repeatedly slammed with brutal force into the granite table, if it wasn't for the fact she was so tough, it would likely have cracked her skull! As it was it battered and bruised her senseless for the 4 minutes she was furiously face fucked like the abusable little slut whore that she was!

Her stomach swelled as jets of cum coated it, making her belly expand and make her seem pregnant! What a whore she must be for taking this, truly she deserved all this abuse and worse!

Danny sighed at the relief of having emptied his ball into the little jizz dumpster. He leaned back slightly and started to tug at her nipples roughly with his nails, undoing the knot with more force than necessary and letting them flop down hard and slap one another once more. He yanked his cock out of her stomach with a pop and slowly pulled it up her throat. Then, just to be mean, he tore his cock from her throat with a violent jerk and shoved his fist into her mouth to keep her relatively gagged so that none of the fluid came out. "Why don't you swallow -everything- that's in your mouth first. Then, maybe I'll let you have some breakfast." he said with a smirk.

Her breasts bounced and slammed into each other, and then into her face, and back into each other once more. Her bile, piss and cum filled stomach juices boiled up her throat and she was about to projectile vomit all she had swallowed that morning when her mouth was so cruelly plugged! seeing no choice as juices dripped from her nostrils, she swallowed down the mixture, barely able to keep it from coming back up again. Any normal girl would be puking non stop, but Tifa had an iron willpower, she would not let this sick man beat her!

When she had calmed, he removed his fist, satified to see that even his shit stained tissues had been swallowed down. Which only made things easier. He grabbed her by the tits and lifted her to her feet. "Good girl. Heh, think you've got room in there for breakfast?" he asked, motioning towards the food he had set out as he went to sit down. "Pass me the pancakes, cum dump. You can have a peanut butter sandwich or something." he said.

She stumbled now that she was on her feet, her legs felt shaky and she was breathing hard, unable to think clearly after her abusive moments, she pulled over the plate with pancakes for her rough disgusting man, and picked up what looked like some peanut butter sandwiches for herself, and lifted one of them to her pouty pink lips with a shaking hand.

He watched her, his eyes gleaming. Surely, after all of that, she'd have no problem eating his shit. He had mixed the peanut butter with his wastes last night before bed and had then shoved it back into the jar. But there had been pretty little peanut butter left at the time, so it was really just PB flavored shit.

Tifa took a big bite out of the sandwich, she was actually ravenously hungry! She had no idea of that fact until she started eating, and of course she couldn't tell what the contents of this shit sandwich were! Due to the shitty flavor that was already spread through her mouth and still filling her senses from the earlier toilet time, she had no idea that she was taking great bites out of lumps of shit as she quickly ate her way through all the sandwiches!

He stared at her with wide eyes. ...woah. She had just eaten a whole session of his shit like it was the best thing in the world! Well! If that's how she felt, he had no intention of ever using his toilet again. Hmm..maybe he wouldn't let her use it either; just try to see how fat he could make the little tart until she burst. He went back to his own breakfast, absently eating his food.

She had no ideas of his cruel thoughts, and just finished up her food, and stood there, unsure what to do. She couldn't escape, as he knew where she lived... so what could she do?

He stood up and wiped his lips clean. He grabbed one of her tits and dragged her along after him to her room, where he shoved her down on the floor. "Come on, slut. Time to get dressed!" he said with a wide grin, having messed with her clothes (or rather, the ones he gotten for her) the night before.

He wasn't at all subtle about it. Her underwear and bras were completely caked and soaked with his now dried shit. Her tight, formfitting shirts and mini skirts (the only things he had allowed her to bring) had been used as cum rags and washed in piss.

She stared at the clothes in shock... how could he expect her to wear these! Never mind that they were easily the most obscenely slutty clothes she had ever seen, (even a stripper would look obscene wearing them, the were that slutty), they were also dirty, it looked like he must have got them out of a bin the way they had mud on them, and some were still damp... what the, he even got her own clothes she brought with her dirty, what a slob!

He smirked over at her, as he went over to the drawers. He picked out a shit dripping pair of once white panties and a bra with enough shit padding that it would make ever -her- tits look larger and tossed it over at her. Then he went over to her closet and started tossing clothes onto the bed. "We're going on a date. And unless you want to go outside naked, not that I have a problem with that, you better find something to wear."

An all white tube top that barely covered her tits and was now striped with streaks of piss. A low cut black t-shirt that he had used to wipe his ass. A black mini skirt with jizz soaking the insides and 'jizz' written in...jizz on the back. A pair of blue capris with a flap in the back that lifted to reveal her ass and pussy holes.

Tifa grimaced at the dirty clothes, but would rather be dressed in something unclean, than be outside naked! So she picked up the panties and slid them up her long smooth legs, ignoring the mud dripping from it which plastered against her cunt and asshole, molding to every curve. She then did the same with her bra, the massively shit filled cups lifted her tits up and out, even as it caked them with waste, making her obscene tits look all the more tempting targets!

Now, she just had to choose a top and skirt...

Danny was looking through her closet for suitable shoes for her to wear. There were boots that had been filled dunked in his toilet and filled with shit. High heels that had visible clumps of shit and cum leaking off of the straps (that were laced up to the knees). And platform shoes that he had managed to pour used condoms blended with piss into.

Tifa grimaced at each pair of shoes that she glimpsed around the bulk of the vile man, and watched as he pulled out an especially slutty pair! They were platform high heels, half boot up to mid shin, and straps that went up to thigh height! It looked like they were dripping with mud and some strange white cream, so gross! Of course she had no idea that the mass of old cum from used condoms and piss that had pooled inside.

When she hadn't picked up any of the clothes he had left out for her, Danny rolled his eyes and went back into the closet to pull out more of her ruined clothing. A piss yellow skirt with shit pasted alond the inside and 'Insert here' written in cum with an arrow pointing down. A normal length, tight cum stained t-shirt with part of the shirt cut out so that one of her tits would be hanging out, reading 'Want milk?' on the back. Another shirt where nipple holes had been cut out for both sides and the whole back side of the shirt was covered in shit on the inside and outside. A mini skirt with 'Rape toy' written on the back in piss and had pockets that were still heavy with shit.

Tifa just sobbed, and grabbed two pieces at random, and tried not to think about all the mud she was smearing on herself as she slipped them on. She first pulled over a shirt which unknowing to her, had nipple holes cut out, her fat udders were so big that she couldn't even see her teats, so had no idea that they were poking through, lifted by her shit filled bra!

The next one was barely even a skirt. After being stirred around in the sewers for a bit (like the next few articles of clothing when Danny himself had run out of his own shit), the whole backside of the skirt had been cut off to leave her ass/panties visible to the whole world. The next was a pair of shorts with shit hand prints on the backsides. After that was another pair of shorts where enough of the back had been cut out where a whole ass cheek would end up sticking out of it. With panties on, it would actually look like dual colored pants.

The next skirt had 2 tiny vibrators glued to it right where her ass and pussy would be (to be pushed into her holes even outside of her panties), with 'Shake me up!' written on the back. Regardless of what she chose to wear, Danny had gotten two thick dildos for her to wear with them. After all, he did intend to use the bathroom while they were out and couldn't very well have her leaking everywhere...not a lot anyway.

She took one at random once more, and with difficulty slid it up her long smooth legs, she strained to pull the teeny shredded mini-skirt up, it was ripped at the front so her shit coated cunt hugging panties were visible, and at the back the two shit hand prints molded over her butt hugging mini, it was obscenely tight! She had no idea of the little strap with the vibrators hanging down, nor the massive dildoes that he would want her to wear inside her either!

He looked her up and down and nodded in approval. "Atta girl. You look great. Just one thing here..." he said, moving behind her and bending her over. He moved the vibrator buds into her shit stained panties and pushed one into each of her holes, getting shit residue inside her as a result. He took a step back and nodded to himself. "There we go. Now come on. We're going out on a date!" he said happily, tossing her the shoes she had already chosen.

Tifa, flinching from his rough groping at her crotch, took the sluttastic shoes with trepedation, grimacing as she slipped her feet into the slutty stripper-like platform boots parts, gagging at the feel of the cold slimy liquid inside, the piss and cum pouring over her toes and running all over her feet. Of course she thought it was just water, if only she knew what was really there! Standing now on her high, high heels, she started doing up the shit caked and cum dripping straps, all the way up to mid thigh, she ignored what she thought was just mud on them, even when it got on her hands, mixing nicely with the bits of un-wiped shit from earlier she had forgot about, and had caked under her long nails!

While she was bent over, lacing up her boots, Danny reached into one of the drawers and pulled out two thick dildos, each about 10 inches long. He carefully, quietly brought them over to her and lightly moved her panties aside and aligned them with her holes. Suddenly a little too eager, he shoved the head of the first one into her cunt and then did the same with her ass, so that over an inch of them was inside of her. What he didn't realize was that the strings on the vibrators weren't that long, and had broken easily from the force he'd used. They were now inside of her!

But he was paying that no mind. He put his hands on her back and pushed her down to the floor hard, forcing those dildos deeper inside of her, and the buds too deep inside of her to get out without getting in arm deep.

Tifa screamed as she was knocked down, landing tits first on the floor, and then her knees crunching roughly into them as she landed fully. She wailed in protest as her holes were so roughly penetrated by the fat dildos, without lube too! She was sure something had torn. Little did she know that the two vibrators had been pushed far up her holes, the one in her cunt pressing against her cervix, and the one up her ass, plunging past her sphincter and pooling in this shit deep inside. She unsteadily tried to rise to her feet, and stumbled, cursing him out.

Even though his dildos were only 3/4 of the way inside of her, he allowed her to slowly stand up. Once she had, he did it again, pulling her down to the floor hard, forcing all but 1/4 of an inch inside of her and causing both the vibrator and the head of the dildo to break into her unprotected womb. "There...we go! All better." he said, reaching under her to pull her up to her feet by her uncovered nipples, leaving more of them exposed.

Gagging at the violated feeling radiating from her womb at the dildos penetration, she had no idea of the vibrator resting inside, which would surely haunt her later as it bounced around her fertile womb. She panted for air, screaming as she was lifted by her fat abusable nipples, still not aware that they were exposed in her messed up stained clothes. Stumbling shakily she tried a hesitant smile at the man, hoping that he would let her go, so they could get this evening over with.

He smirked down at his hooker slut and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Perfect. Alright. Let's go!" he said happily. He walked the two of them out of his apartment, though not before stopping to jug down almost a pitcher of water. When they got to the main street, heads turned sharply at the sight of what was clearly a pimp walking with his bitch in broad daylight.

Tifa stumbled along with him, unused to such high heels, and with walking with someones arm around her waist for that matter! Why did they have to be going out in daylight though, loads of people were watching them, she must look like a total slutty whore! What had she done to deserve this?

Fortunately, or unfortunately, for Tifa, Danny first destination of choice was a movie theater. He went up to the counter to pay for them, 'accidentily' pushing Tifa forward so that her exposed nipples and shirt covered tits flopped onto the counter. The clerk stared at them wide eyed for a long moment. When he reached to take the offered cash, placed strategically on the girl's nipples, her grabbed one of Tifa's nipples as well. He pulled his hand back as if he hadn't noticed, seemingly trying to pull her tit through the small hole and into the booth with him.

Tifa gaped at the clerk pulling her tit through the small hole, before the pain registered in her far too oversensitive massive melons, and she screamed as her shirt clad udders ached in protest. How could he not notice that he accidentally grabbed her tit as well, was he really that oblivious and clumsy?

Danny covered Tifa's mouth to gag her screaming and the clerk looked away, pretending to be absentminded. He yanked harder on her tit as if to wonder why the money wasn't coming through. By real coincidence, the clerk dropped his pen and bent down to get it, pulling her tit along for the ride so hard that she was slammed into the glass plate of the booth. At the sound, the clerk looked up in alarm and saw that he was still holding onto her tit. With a smirk, he moved his arm up to lessen the pull on it a little, before pulling it back down towards him. He did this four times before standing back up, still holding onto her cash 'covered' nipple.

Tifa's poor face was slammed very hard into the glass plate again and again, shaking it and dazing her, the hole her poor udder was being pulled through was barely big enough for a male hand, let alone the massive fatty mass that was her torture target tits! Each dragging movement felt like it was tearing at her flesh, it was horrible!

The clerk could barely contain his smirk as he put Danny's money in the cash register, using the small clip inside of it to keep the girl's tit in place. He took out the proper amount of change and closed the drawer with her abused tit still stuck inside. He pushed his hand under her tit in order to hand Danny his change. "Come on, let's go." Danny said, removing his hand from her mouth and 'attempting' to pull her away, really only stretching out her poor teat even more.

Tifa screeched like she had been shot, the pain as her teat was so nastily stretched, and her nipple crushed in the shut drawer, her hands flailed wildly and she stumbled as she was pulled. She tried to use her own hands to pull her breast free, but she was trapped! And every move she made to do something about it was pure agony!

'Finally' noticing his mistake, and really not wanting to get in trouble, the clerk gasped in surprise. "Oh! I'm sorry ma'm. It looks like you're stuck! Hold on!" He punched some numbers into the cash register and opened it back up. He undid the clip but slammed the register closed before she could pull herself out, Danny covering her mouth once more. The clerk let out another fake apology and reopened the register and let her brusied and swollen nipple fly out and hit the inside of the glass screen before slopping down on the counter.

Tifa was in so much pain now that she was drooling all over the hand in front of her mouth, and her eyes were rolling like crazy! Her screams were muffled as her teat was crushed once more, and again when it smashed so roughly into the glass. Finally though, it was free, and all she had to do was step back and she would be free... right?

The clerk let out an alarmed sound, noticing some cash stuck to her tits. Once again oblivious, he grabbed her tit and the cash and put it into the cash register as he had earlier. Realizing his 'mistake', he once again went through the hassle of pulling her tit out of the machine and this time actually pinced her nipple hard a couple times as he pushed it out through the hole in the glass. They were holding up the line after all.

Danny chuckled softly and pulled her away, hand still over her mouth until she calmed down, dragging her into the movie theater and taking a seat in the very back.

She groaned as she sat in the very back of the movie theater, trying to get comfortable on the seat. Her breast felt like it was -throbbing- with the pain from all that abuse. How could someone so stupid and oblivious get employed? She swore she would complain to the manager after the film! Still, at least the movie would be a pleasant distraction, right?

Not really. Because movie theaters were dark and relatively loud, perfect to conceal the fact that one was raping and abusing a worthless fucktoy in the back row. And lucky Danny, he had a worthless fucktoy right next to him to rape and abuse!!

But he remained calm. He put an arm around her shoulder casually and waited. He allowed the lights to dim and allowed them to get five minutes into the movie when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. The remote that activated the virbrators. He turned it on, only to the first setting and relaxed in his seat as if he had done nothing at all.

Tifa foolishly had relaxed, and had even started getting into the movie! What a dumb slut she was. She blinked at the uncomfortable feeling in her guts and cunt, (Well, more uncomfortable than they already were due to the massive dildos in her holes! It was amazing what you could get used to.) And shifted in her seat, what was that? It felt a bit like being tickled inside...

Danny manuvered the remote in his pocket, increasing it to the second (out of 4) setting. 1 was a slight buzz, 2 was a stronger vibration, 3 was what was normally the high setting on most sex toys, and 4 was stong enough to easily mix cake batter. Danny moved his hand under her arm and started to massage her bruised tit.

Tifa was whimpering now as her womb and shit packed ass were vibrated furiously from the inside, a feeling like none she had felt before, but as her bruised and brutalized tit was massaged, she let out a loud pained moan, that she was sure many could hear!

Danny let out an annoyed sound. "Shut up, you little cock sleeve. You wanna get us kicked out of the movie?" he hissed quietly at her in annoyance, turning the virbrators up to level 3 as if that would help the situation at all.

She flung her head back and yelped loudly, it felt like her guts were getting constantly punched and battered by little fists, and her womb just ached! Vibrators were only really supposed to be used outside the body and inserted a little bit if that way inclined, but here they were deep inside and they -hurt-!

Danny growled in annoyance as people were starting to look back at them. Figuring that it was his only option, he pulled his fuck stick out of his pants, grabbed the fuck tart by the back of her head and pulled her down, stuffing it in her mouth and just inside of her throat, effectively silencing her. He sighed softly. "Sorry, didn't want to have to do that, but you were being too loud. You kind of asked for it, Tifa." he said, pushing her head down on his cock a little more.

Tifa made loud retching and gagging sounds as her throat was penetrated once more! This was becoming a habit! It twitched and flexed around the penetrating shaft of the over sized cock, and she could do naut but take it as her insides were rotored by the vibrating little machines, it was awful!

Danny bit back a moan himself and bucked his hips up and down slightly, fucking her stretch taunt throat. It wasn't long though that he found himself needing to take a piss, the pitcher of water really taking effect. But he wasn't about to take a piss in her mouth again, otherwise those dildos he brought would have been for nothing! But she was too loud to leave ungagged and he needed both of his hands...Ah!

Danny yanked the poor girl off of his cock and half lifted up her shirt, replacing his cock with her more lightly used tit. That done, he lifted her up and pulled her onto his lap. "Sorry, toilet girl. I've got to take a piss." he whispered. He pulled the dildo out of her asshole with little gentleness and pushed the tip of his dick inside of her. He started pissing immediately, his bladder filled with double the amount of fluid that he had let out that morning.

Tifa's poor mouth was filled with her shit caked tit flesh, the shit having rubbed off her dirty bra and coated the bottom of her breasts. She screamed loudly into it as the dildo was so roughly pulled out, and then bite down on it hard as the fat cock was brutally forced in to take it's place. The constantly rampaging vibrator deep inside her shit packed bowels was flooded with piss as it jetted out in obscene amounts from the fat meat shaft, she swore she could feel her gut swelling!

It was. Combining the heavy loads of cum and piss from that morning with this one as well made her look significantly pregnant, with multiples even. As he watched her stomach expand, Danny pushed his dick deeper and deeper into the poor slut, forcing the shit, piss and vibrator further up her intestines. It was a very large pitcher of water apperantly, because it took a full five minutes of hosing her insides for him to stop peeing. It was as if he had the bladder of a horse. Her belly was far too big to even fit under her shirt anymore.

Her fat, faux-pregnant belly pushed her massive melons up even further, making them look even bigger, it was just obscene! With her slutty stained platform stripper boots with shit and cum stains all the way up the straps to her thighs, with her shit handprinted mini-skirt which was so badly torn at the front you could see her shit dripping, cunt hugging panties, her now exposed bulging belly, and her internally shit drenched bra and top, which had no nipple covers, she easily looked like the most depraved whore to ever be born!

Fortunately for her, it was a good movie playing, distracting them from the horribly lewd sight of the human shaped toilet in the back row. Danny sighed softly in relief that his bladder was now empty and patted her fattened stomach in amusement. But he wasn't done with her yet. Being inside her had gotten his dick painfully hard. He was done with her ass. It was time to knock this bitch up!

He pushed her forward so that her neck and tit rested on the empty seat in front of them and slowly pulled his dick out of her ass, replacing it with the dildo, though a couple streams of piss managed to run down her leg before he got her plugged up. That done, he removed the dildo from her cunt. He popped the head of his dick inside of her. And, like the jerk that he was, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her all the way against him sharply. So sharply that his cock, now inside her womb, was pressing the virbator against her uterus walls, slightly visible from the outside of her belly (but only near her groin).

Tifa's head shot up, eyes wide, she nearly tore a chunk out of her breast she jerked so hard, luckily she just drew blood, (though her breast was about to fall from her mouth too!) The feel of that cock plunging so roughly into her womb where a dildo had been mere seconds before was like fire! And that vibrating thing pressing up against her uterus wall, it was agonizing, it felt like it was constantly battering and kicking at her most vulnerable of places, and made her want to vomit!

Danny closed his eyes tightly, shuddering at the sensation of being so deep inside a girl and having that bud vibrating against his dick. But he was more used to the vibrator than she was, having used it many times before. Thus, he had no problem reaching into his pocket and turning it up the highest setting. He leaned against her back and gasped, bucking his hips and lifting her up and down on his cock roughly.

Tifa screamed, loudly, the breast finally dropping from her mouth, though would anyone notice with the movie going? The smashing sensation of the twin vibrators felt like it was tearing her apart! They were so forceful, it was like being constantly punched in the guts and womb, dozens of times a second, it made her feel like she was going to vomit again, all over herself!

Danny let out an alarmed sound, stuffing her bruised it back into her mouth. Unfortunately, a couple guys (3 in fact) two rows in front of them noticed and looked back at them in surprise. Seeing the lewdly dressed, almost completely exposed fuck cow being rammed back there, they moved a row closer to get a better view. The boys pulled their cocks out and jacked off while they watched her get raped in public. Though as far as they knew, it was consensual.

One of the guys had moved to sit next to Danny and boldly grabbed Tifa's hand, using it to jack himself off. Another guy hooked one finger into her mouth, pulled her cheek out some and pushed his cock into her mouth alongside the girl's massive milk jug. The last kid moved to Danny's other side and wrapped Tifa's free tit around his cock completely, using it as a cock sleeve.

Tifa tried to make a protesting sound at this, but her mouth was so stuffed with shitty bruised breasts that it sounded to all 4 men involved with abusing her that she was moaning in pleasure! Fuck she must be a huge whore to like this, right guys? Her tit ached as it was wrapped around one man's cock and used as a masturbatory sleeve, and her shit stained but long nailed and delicate fingers were wrapped around another fat shaft, which she unconsciously jerked off, even while her insides were battered to shreds by the two vibrators going absolutely nuts.

How much more of this abuse could the stupid whore take?

The boy who had pushed his cock into her mouth stood up slightly, bending himself over her head. He pulled her head further onto his 9 inch cock, forcing it down her throat. He yanked her tit out of her mouth and pushed his musky balls inside of her mouth instead. After all, if she could fit that tit in there, she could certainly handle his balls! Her cheeks bulged from the size of those fat milk sac.

The guy Tifa was jacking off took hold of the newly freed tit and started messing with her nipples. First, he pushed a finger inside of it, then one from each finger, trying to see how far he could stretch it open. It was a good amount. Enough for him to get the idea to pull it closer to him and mold it over the tip of his leaking cock, turning this tit into a real fuck sleeve.

Tifa screamed around the cock and balls in her mouth, massaging them like no other, the tearing sensation she felt in her nipple as it was stretched open was heart rending, combined with the brutal internal bruising she was getting from those vibrators, it made her wish she was going to die! Of course though, the stupid busty prostitute had no idea this wasn't even 0.1% as bad as some of the pain she was likely to feel today!

Danny looked at the kids somewhat absently as he continued to abuse her poor cunt. "Look, I'm all for goodwill, but if you want to play with my cum dump, you've got to pay. Hmm...I guess she's worth at least 5 bucks each." he said. The boy fucking her nipple scowled deeply at that. "No way man! Come on, look at her nipples! They're all used up. The most I'll pay is 2 bucks!" he said. The other boys nodded and muttered in agreement.

Danny sighed softly, though was smirking on the inside. $2.00? Wow, she really was a worthless little whore, huh? "Fine. Fine. 2 bucks, pay up." he said. The teens immediately handed their money over, one even needing to ask for change. By this point, both boys at Danny's sides were fucking her nipples, though the one that had started last hooked his nails into her mammary and was folding the flesh down around his cock since he could only get half of it into her tit so far.

Tifa was crying now, humiliated at his turn of circumstance, though due to the way her eyes were rolling from all the brutal gut pain and the way she kept moaning and yelping in agony around the massive cock and balls in her mouth, as well as the tearing, bleeding sharp sensations in her shit soaked udderwank tits, it seemed like she was enjoying it! And having a whore enjoy this kind of rough use, just makes you be all the rougher, right! She swore that she could feel nails sinking into her soft breast flesh, as the cocks tore deeper holes through her nipples.

The boys leaned back in their seats, pulling her tits even further away from her and fucked her breast cunts while half-watching the movie. The boy in her mouth was gripping her ears tightly and using them as handlebars as he fucked her mouth, never allowing her balls to leave them.

Danny was pounding her pussy ever roughly and only got rougher as he felt his orgasm coming on. "S-s-sh-shit...hope you're on the pill, baby. Otherwise...you're gonna have a daycare to take care of when I'm done!" he hissed into her ear. And with that he was cumming. Like with his piss, his jizz shot out as if from a hose, swelling her stomach more than either of them thought was possible. The steaming, fertile milk filled her womb and was soon forced into her fallopian tubes, his sperm coating every egg it could reach.

Tifa's stomach was straining beyond belief, who knew how much more it could take before it burst! Unluckily for the stupid slut though, she wasn't on the pill, and this was the most fertile time of her cycle! Who knew hoe many eggs got fertilized in her womb as the vibrators constantly punished her so brutally!

She wailed and screamed around the cock in her mouth and throat at this, and how her tits were used like a pair of giant abusable cock tubes, just perfect for masturbation, every moment of this depravity was agony to her poor shattered sense of self worth!

Danny's sperm was still shooting into her when the others came. The boys inside of her milk melons squeezed them tightly around their cocks, one even twisting the mound around on it, as they came, forcing her breasts to grow a cup size with their added milk. The kid in her throat only came a little down her throat (despite his larger cock) and made up for it by 'secretely' emptying his much larger bladder into her alongside it.

Tifa's body shook violently as she was quadra-came from 4 directions, pumping her body full of seed, and urine, not that she realized what was gushing down her slutty throat! She gurgled, choked, and coughed around the piss gushing cock, while her breasts were brutally ravaged as they swelled, as did her huge belly, skin tight and taut, vibrating from the motion of the insane toys inside her.

The boys in her tits sighed in relief once their balls had emptied nicely. With a shared look over her head, the two then began to add their piss to the mixture, so that now the girl had been filled with waste from all ends. Impressed by the new size of Tifa's tits, the boy that had first started really tit-fucking her pinced her nipple closed as he pulled his softening cock out of her tit. Coming up with an idea, he pulled her pinched nipple out a bit further and then wrapped it around one finger before finally managing to put it into a knot. Taking notes from his buddy, the other teen did the same. They let her 2 sizes larger, tied up nipple, fun bags hang down low, snickering and punching them around, loving the sound of liquid sloshing within them.

Tifa couldn't tell what was happening to her breasts, as all she could see was the gut of the boy infront of her, but she could really feel the pain as her nipples were knotted up, it hurt so fucking much and... oh gods they were punching her breasts around! They felt so full, the skin stretched to breaking point over the massive melons, and each punch made her feel like they were going to break, or burst, or tear, or something!

But they were sturdy, only a couple drops of their fuck juices managing to make it out of her teats as the boys used them for punching bags. Once the boys had stopped playing around with the fun jugs, the last boy pulled out of her mouth slowly and backed away. He sighed happily, putting his dick back in his pants and sighed in content. "Thanks man, that was great!" he muttered. The other boys nodded in agreement, heading back to their seats. After all, there was only five minutes left of the films.

Danny nodded to himself, reaching into his pocket to turn off the remote now that his cock had be temporarily satisfied. He slowly pulled the girl off of his lap, replacing his dick with the dildo before he set her back down in her seat beside him. He put his arm around her shoulder and went back to watching the movie as if all of that had never happened. As if his fucktoy wasn't now just a bloated sac of dick juice.

The bruised and beaten girl, who's insides just -ached-, was light headed from all the abuse, her head lolled against the man next to her as she sat absently watching the rest of the movie, legs spread wide, exposed belly and tits bulging and swollen obscenely, and her holes leaking little trickles of juices. She truly did look like a fucked out whore. Which was very fitting!

Once the movie ended, Danny pulled the girl up to her feet by her swollen milk jugs. Once she was up, he pulled her after him, not caring if she had any chance to fix herself up. To the passerbys, Tifa looked like a well pregnated girl (likely on the verge of giving birth, if her size was any indication) that was used up whore. After all, with her nipples tied up, cum/piss leaking down her legs, and her skirt had ridden up so that the fact that she had two fat dildos inside of her under those panties was clearly obvious.

Tifa stumbled around as Danny pulled her along, her very high heels making her unable to walk straight, she fumbled with her massive tits, trying to put them back in her shit caked bra and nipple holed shirt, which she failed miserably due to the sheer size of the piss inflated orbs, and that her faux-prego belly was getting in the way, she just looked so slutty!

Danny smirked to himself as they walked along. The next stop was the amusement park nearby. Well, nearby for him. For her, they probably couldn't get there fast enough. Like the bully he was, Danny often tripped her or pushed her to the ground. The oh so helpful men around them would rush over to her, yanking her up by her hair, her tits, her waist. Once they had copped a feel, many just pushed her back down to the ground for others to 'help.' What didn't help was that Danny never let go of her arm the entire time, simply dragging the clumsy girl along with him as people tried to help her up.

Tifa felt like she was constantly being battered without a moments rest, all these times she was knocked down, and roughly pulled to her feet, all these men were so clumsy at getting her up! They pulled at her hair, her waist, and even her tits! Why couldn't they just help her up by her arms! They even seemed to think her screams of pain were just her saying thanks!

Danny managed to get to the amusement park in one piece. He wasn't sure (and couldn't care) if he could say the same for his date. They paid with no hassles and entered the amusement park. It goes without saying that she made heads turn. Once inside, he walked them towards a crowded area of the park and then let go of her hand, seeming to walk off, but really just keeping an eye on her from afar.

Tifa gasped as her hand was let go, she had been using that to help herself balance in these stupid heels! She stumbled and bounced into a few people in the crowd as her hands waved for balance, which she finally achieved... but now... she was lost! In the middle of a dense crowd in a big amusement arcade with no idea of the exit, or what she should do!

\--------

Danny stood back and watched as the confused bitched stumbled and looked around, obviously lost. The fact that it was obvious to him meant that it was also obvious to all of the single (and non-single) men around her. Even as fat as she currently was, she was still a pretty hot slut (if only by virtue of her tits alone). So men bumped into her from all sides, taking the opportunity to pinched her stretched and abused nipples since she couldn't stop them anyway.

Two boy, a mere 14 years old, stopped by her. "Oh, there you are, Mrs. S!" one said with a dark smirk, "Come on, we want to try the Depths (Made up name for that ride that goes up slowly then drops down fast...into water)!" The two boys grabbed her by her hanging tits and pulled her after them.

Tifa shrieked as she was pulled along by her hanging, bulging, swollen tits, much to the amusement of those watching. What were these two boys doing? And Mrs. S? They must have her confused with someone else! She tried to explain that she wasn't who they thought she was, but her dumb throat was sticky and caked with semen from her earlier throat fucking, and so was just pulled along, oh what could she do?

The boys dragged her on merrily over to the ride. When they arrived there, they went over to the attendant, who was blatantly staring at Tifa's man-handled chest, and handed her melons over to the man, simply telling him to strap the fat broad in any way he thought was necessary. This ride allowed for three people to sit in a row where they would be locked in by a metal bar. The two boys slid in first, leaving lots of room in between them for their 'mom.'

The attendant, big man that he was, lifted Tifa and turned her upside down, making the fact that she was stuffed up with dildos more obvious than it was before (if that was possible). He put her in the ride upside down so that her knees hooked the top of the seat, leaving her legs in the air. Her back was curved awkwardly in the seat, her neck/head hanging off from the bottom end. The attendant pushed the metal bar down on them, pressing hard against Tifa's cum filled belly until the bar locked in place. He then handed the boys (and all of the other passengers) the mouth and nose guard that would help them breath whenever the ride dipped underwater. "Have a nice trip." He chirp as he set the ride in motion.

Tifa was in crippling pain from the more than awkward position she was trapped in. Her massive swollen breasts were crushed against her chin, and her head was hanging painfully off the edge of the seat. None of this was close to the pain of the massive bar crushing into her swollen belly, the immense pressure slowly squeezing cum and worse out from around the massive dildos plugging her holes, making cum leak from her hairless cunt and ass, running down her body and over her overly sexually modified clothes, all the while her scummy high heeled booted legs kicked in the air.

One of the boys snickered softly. "Oh...that's not good!" he said. They each pressed down on one of her dildos, pushing them into her so far that they managed to get wrist deep inside of the poor slut. Satisfied that nothing would be leaking out of that end for a little while, the boys took to playing with her tits once more. They reached down and pulled on her milk jugs, tearing her shirt open wider and wrapping the swollen mammaries around the metal bars. They couldn't help but laugh and make fun of the fact that her worn out nipples could actually be knotted like a bow.

The ride started up slowly, moving higher and higher into the air. It came to a stop with a click and all the passengers took a moment to put their masks on, as was asked by the announcer. Once that was done, the ride went into free fall, rushing down to the pool beneath them. They were submerged under water for a moment, jerked back up half way, then sent back down again, over and over.

Tifa screamed loudly as her disgusting holes were just penetrated deeper than ever before as the massive dildos were shoved far enough in to completely plug her, and her holes even close a little over the top! How gross she must look!

That was nothing compared to the terror of being forced under water again and again, she barely had time to take a breath between each dip, her face was getting roughly blasted by the water, as was her tits! How much longer could she take such abuse!


End file.
